Enough is Enough
by LuckyFreak
Summary: Sarah can't stand being ignored by the Halliwells, so she decides to run away, unfortunately, she is needed to champion another realm. (A Buffy/Charmed/LOtR Crossover)


Title: Enough is Enough

Chapter 1: Plans and Preparations

Author: FreakLucky

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the series inside, I just own Sarah Bennet.  Don't copy or else.

Summary: Sarah can't stand being ignored by the Charmed Ones, so she decides to find someplace else to stay.  Unfortunately, she's needed by another world to do good…  (A Buffy/Charmed/ Lord of the Rings Crossover)

Fiction Here:

She was tired of being taken for granted.  That was how she felt.  Ever since Piper had her baby, she wasn't able to perform her duty as a  Charmed One.   So, unless the current evil of the week needed a power of three  vanquish, Sarah was stuck filling in.  This on top of her normal patrolling schedule, and schoolwork.  Truth was, Sarah was getting exhausted, both physically and emotionally.  Her cousins hadn't talked to her outside of asking her to kill some demon or other, they were treating her as the council  did, as a tool rather than a person.  To make matters worse, everyone just assumed that she could take up the slack and didn't give her any credit, time off, or thanks when she killed two master vampires, three apocalyptic demons,  and  6 charmed related evils in the space of a week.  Finally, it had gotten to be too much, but nobody had noticed, not even her watcher.  Sarah decided to take matters into her own hands.  She decided to go to Washington.  She didn't want to turn her back on her calling, but she wanted time to be a normal teenager.  She was, after all, just barely sixteen years old. 

 So, that night before her usual patrol, Sarah pulled out the army surplus bag that she had brought her belongings to Halliwell Manor in out and began to pack.  She purposely ignored any of the clothes that her cousins had bought, except for birthday gifts, and slaying related materials.  First in her bag were her 'normal' street clothes, jeans, tees, flannels, black Airwalks. The sort of thing she would wear to school or during the day, but not on patrol, because they were too expensive to replace after being ruined in a battle, or wouldn't stand up to the wear and tear of patrol. 

 Her patrol clothes were next, black soft leather pants, both black and cammo tees, cammo cargos, and a black cargo vest.  Sarah liked cammo pants better than jeans while patrolling, because they had the big pockets, were extremely durable under wear and tear, and were cheap to buy from the army surplus store, where she got most of her slaying gear, including her Kevlar combat vest, and K-bar knife. 

 Finally came her weaponry, these she selected carefully,  because whatever she couldn't put in her bag she would have to conceal on her person.  First in went her sword which had been a gift from Willow shortly after she had been named as Sarah's Watcher, her hand axe, and collapsible crossbow, which had been a gift from her watcher/mother, Melinda Bennet.  Several other stakes, and odds and ends were tossed in on top of that, including her all black New York Yankee's baseball cap. 

 Having finished packing her bag, she closed it up, and prepared for patrol.  She wore a pair of cammo cargos, heavy combat boots, a black tee, and a black hooded sweatshirt.  Sarah slung her long bow and quiver over her shoulder, settling the strap over her chest so that the quiver hung between her shoulder blades.  To her belt, she attached her K-Bar army knife, and a stake. 

 Her hair was braided down her back, and a black bandana was tied around her head, holding the stray strands of hair out of her eyes.  Sarah pulled on her leather half gloves that the Charmed Ones had given as a gift after she had come home with completely frozen fingers because wearing gloves impeded her grip on her weapons.  Finally the time had come for her to leave, she checked to see that she had all her money that she had saved from various odd jobs, and the notes for her family and her watcher and whitelighter.  She grabbed her leather jacket, throwing it on, covering all her weaponry, making her seem like a normal teenager.  

Sarah had decided to walk to Seattle, knowing full well that once her absense was noticed, Lieutenant Darryl Morris would be notified, and all of SFPD would be looking for her at bus stops, the airport, train stations.   With her Slayer strength and speed, Sarah hoped to be out of California and into Oregon by sunrise.  She left her notes on the counter, and walked out the front door.

Piper woke the next morning to the sounds of the baby crying.  She got out of bed, and prepared for the day.  While she was making the morning coffee, she saw Sarah's notes. She noticed that something didn't feel right, so she hurridly opened the notes, reading first the one for her and the other Halliwells.

_'Guys:_

_            Thanks so much for letting me live with you as long as I did.  I can't live here anymore due to the lack of attention or caring, so I'm going to try to sort a few things out, and still do good.  Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself, I'm a Slayer, remember?  I'm going, don't call Darryl, but I know you will anyways. Don't worry, I might be  back someday.     The Slayer,_

_                                                                                    Sarah Bennet'_

Piper finished reading the note as her eyes began to tear, she hurridly opened the other, and read it.

_'Wills, Tara:_

_            I've got to go and find myself.  Tara knows why, you can tell Wills if she asks Tara, I want her to know, and tell the others too, I want them to know exactly why I've left.  You guys have been my true family, the ones to treat me as something other than a tool, a means to an end.  You were the ones who bandaged my wounds and took care of me after I stopped Namreh  from turning the entire city into his mindless drones.  You were the one, Tara, who appealed to TPTB to let you be my whitelighter as well, giving you the ability to hear my calls, even though you had listened for them before hand too. I won't tell you where I'm going, but know that I'm not abandoning my destiny, my calling.  It's who I am, and I just  need to find out who Sarah Bennet is, I already know who The Slayer is.  I've been living too long in the world of darkness, I need to find out what's there for me in the light.  I'll contact you when I know where I'll be staying, even though I won't tell you where.  Thanks again, for being my true family._

_                                                                                                With Love,_

_                                                                                                Sarah'_

Piper was metally berating herself for not noticing how her absense from the demon world was affecting Sarah, and kicking herself for not involving herself in Sarah's life.  But they always say that hindsight is 20-20.  

"Leo!  Paige!  Phoebe!  Come down here!" She called up the stairs, knowing full well that it would annoy the baby into crying some more.  They all came down the stairs hurridly, falling over eachother in their rush.  

"What is it?"  Leo asked, worrying that something had hurt his wife or baby. 

"It's Sarah, she's run away!"  Was Piper's plaintive reply.

To be continued…..


End file.
